


坠入修罗（修改版）

by hotaruR (lovemary)



Category: Dororo (Anime), Dororo(2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemary/pseuds/hotaruR
Summary: 多宝丸x百鬼丸【此为修改版，修改了一些错别字，语句不通顺等，内容大体与前版无差，是强迫症发作的产物。一章完结。  】*自设定：百鬼丸在外到7岁后回家（即动画寿海之卷出现的年幼丸）多宝丸和百鬼丸与动画设定基本相同背景基于动画前6话，正剧有请务必脑补弟弟全程对兄长说敬语





	坠入修罗（修改版）

**Author's Note:**

> 多宝丸x百鬼丸
> 
> 【此为修改版，修改了一些错别字，语句不通顺等，内容大体与前版无差，是强迫症发作的产物。一章完结。 】
> 
> *自设定：百鬼丸在外到7岁后回家（即动画寿海之卷出现的年幼丸）
> 
> 多宝丸和百鬼丸与动画设定基本相同  
> 背景基于动画前6话，正剧有  
> 请务必脑补弟弟全程对兄长说敬语

年幼的多宝丸曾认为自己是幸福的。  
宠爱自己的父亲和母亲、高高在上的一国之主的嗣子、数不尽的荣华、领地与百姓，这所有的一切都是属于他的，没人有权利能够与他争抢。  
直到那一天。

 

“我是全国最厉害的！没人打得过我！”  
多宝丸没多看一眼躺在地上的武士，只是仰起了小脸哈哈大笑。  
“不愧是少爷，今天这是第几个了？”  
多宝丸身边的一名随从问道。  
“全部人都在这里了。”  
另一名随从回答。  
“现在少爷还只有六岁，以后更是了不得啊！”  
众人的称赞令多宝丸开心不已，环视四周，并没有母亲的身影，多宝丸噘起了嘴。  
“母亲呢？带我去找母亲。”  
“少爷，刚刚有人来传话，夫人正在接待客人，现在不方便去打扰。”  
“见客人？父亲没说过有客人要来啊？”  
“这是……”  
随从们面面相觑。  
“是临时吩咐的。”  
多宝丸可不信这套说辞，大声呵斥起随从。  
“你们有什么事瞒着我！快说！”  
多宝丸只见随从们个个脸色发青，心下忽地一沉。  
母亲从来没有“临时吩咐”过事情，难道母亲出了什么事吗？  
想到这里，多宝丸再也按捺不住，抛掉手里的木刀，不顾随从阻拦，一路小跑，向母亲的住处奔去。  
“母亲，母亲！”  
才跑到院口，便急不可耐地开口呼唤母亲。多宝丸匆匆往里赶，见母亲好好地在屋中坐着，他才松了口气。  
“多宝丸。”  
母亲看起来比平常要高兴，是错觉吗？  
“母亲！”  
多宝丸笑着整整衣服，正打算进屋，才瞥见母亲身边多了一个他不认识的小孩。  
见到那小孩，多宝丸便有种说不出来的感觉，下意识地向后退了半步。  
那是什么？  
“他……”  
“多宝丸，来得正好，过来。”  
母亲笑着召唤他，多宝丸只得过去。他坐在那小孩对面，把那小孩好好打量了一番。  
小孩看起来和他差不多大，穿得像个流浪儿，衣服是数块碎布料拼凑起来的，沾满了脏污。多宝丸又瞧了一眼那孩子的衣角，忍不住皱了皱眉。小孩面无表情，那双无焦点眼睛仿佛在看自己，又仿佛没在看。手和脚明显不同于皮肤的颜色，像木头做的。  
什么啊，没什么了不起，一点也不可怕。  
“母亲，他是什么？”  
多宝丸终究止不住好奇心，忍不住询问母亲。  
“多宝丸，要叫‘兄长’哦。”  
“什么？”  
“孩子，你听我说……”  
母亲掩住脸。  
“他是你亲生哥哥……刚出生的时候，被魔神夺去了身体才会……”  
接下来母亲说的一个字多宝丸都没听进去，什么魔神……母亲净说他听不懂的话。多宝丸只是死死盯着眼前的小孩，所谓的“兄长”。  
“本不该现在告诉你，但是没有办法……你们都是我的孩子，我不能瞒着你。”  
“他……”  
仿佛有根刺卡在多宝丸喉咙。  
“叫兄长，多宝丸。”  
母亲轻轻抚着那小孩的头，眼神中流露出无限爱怜。  
纵使心中百般不愿，多宝丸还是在母亲期盼的眼光下叫了眼前那个孩子。  
“兄长。”  
多宝丸从没见母亲露出过如此幸福的笑容，他怔怔地望着母亲，突然间脑袋好像被人重重地捶了一下，身体歪了歪，差点没坐住。  
“少爷……”  
身边的随从察觉到了多宝丸神情有异。  
“少爷，没事吧？”  
多宝丸根本没听见，抬手指向百鬼丸，大声喊了出来。  
“母亲！他……真是我兄长？”  
“是您和父亲的孩子？”  
瞬时屋内所有人的视线都集中到了多宝丸身上，众人表情各异，但随后都惊恐起来。  
“夫人！少爷还小不懂事，请您原谅他！”  
“少爷口无遮拦，念在他年纪小，请您……”  
多宝丸看着惊慌的家仆们跪伏了一地，他一颗心怦怦直跳，再看母亲的脸上已尽是悲伤。  
“少爷，快向夫人道歉吧。”  
跪在身边的随从忙低声提醒多宝丸。多宝丸却觉得自己的舌头仿佛有千斤重，堵得他快要窒息了。  
母亲垂下眼，轻轻摇头。  
“带少爷回房间，没有我的吩咐不准他出来。”  
“母亲！母亲！我不要去！”  
任凭多宝丸哭闹不止，那天母亲没再跟他说半句话，更忘了自己是怎么被家仆带回房间的，只依稀记得自己一人在房间中哭着哭着就睡着了。等他醒来时，天早已黑了。

 

多宝丸使劲揉揉眼睛，但是没用，眼睛已经哭肿，怎样摆弄都不舒服。又想起那个母亲让他叫“兄长”的小孩，心里更是闷闷不乐。  
他从哪里冒出来的？凭什么就让我叫他兄长？  
突然屋子里的一切都令多宝丸看不顺眼，于是随手抄起什么东西便往地下砸，直到够得着的东西都被他砸了个遍，也没有一个人过来。往常的话，早有人听到动静来哄他了。  
如今一切都不一样了，因为他有了一个兄长。  
多宝丸气喘吁吁地坐到地下，发泄了半天，已禁不住疲倦。猛然间抬头看到佛龛，他像被磁石吸引了似的，跄跄踉踉地挪到佛龛前，盯着佛龛中供奉着的观音像，他回忆起有关母亲的一件事。  
“原来如此……”  
多宝丸恍然大悟，记忆串成了一条线。   
断头观音像前，母亲日日祈祷，是为了流落在外的兄长。不过，多宝丸仍然不懂多年来兄长一直没有回家的理由。  
很多事情都没想通，肚子却先发出了抗议的咕咕声。  
多宝丸正打算再开口喊人，外面却先传来了脚步声，多宝丸像等待主人归家的小犬一样立刻蹦起来，跑到门前期待着，出现在门后的并不是母亲或者父亲，只是送饭的家仆。  
“我母亲呢？父亲呢？”  
“少爷，主公与夫人正在商量事情，您最好……”  
尚未说完，多宝丸已然明白了家仆的意思，这时跑去打扰岂不自讨没趣。家仆端着的另一份饭吸引了他的注意。  
“这是给谁的？”  
“这是给大少爷的，夫人吩咐我们送过去。”  
“给我，我来拿。”  
正好有事要问他。多宝丸向家仆伸出手，见家仆战战兢兢地，他索性一把夺过去。  
“母亲责问起来，就全推在我头上。”  
“少爷……”  
“别啰嗦了，告诉我他在哪个房间。”

 

多宝丸拉开百鬼丸所在房间的门，果然，百鬼丸就在里面坐着。  
“怎么，只有你一个？”  
空荡荡的大屋中只有他和百鬼丸，百鬼丸感知到了多宝丸朝他靠近，他便朝多宝丸的方向望去。  
“别那么盯着我，真奇怪……”  
多宝丸将饭放在桌上，走到百鬼丸对面坐下。  
房间中一片寂静，多宝丸甚至能清楚地听见自己的呼吸声。  
“你不打算说点什么吗？”多宝丸问。  
百鬼丸只是望着他。  
“你真的是父亲和母亲的孩子？为什么不回家？你多大了？之前在哪住？”  
百鬼丸将脸扭了过去，无焦点的双眼望着壁橱的方向。  
多宝丸顺着百鬼丸的视线也看了过去，还不是什么都没有。  
“别装听不见啊！”  
多宝丸有点生气了，他难道不知道母亲一直在惦念他吗？想起母亲，又是一股不甘从胸中升起。  
“你看着我！”  
多宝丸伸手捧住百鬼丸的脸，想强迫他看自己，但当手掌碰到百鬼丸脸的瞬间，多宝丸便呆住了。  
“这是……”  
温热的手掌皮肤接触到的是冷硬的木质。  
“……怎么可能？”  
多宝丸简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他凑近百鬼丸，仔仔细细地端详对面人的脸。  
眼睛、鼻子、耳朵竟然全都是假的，手和脚自然不例外。脸上也不是皮肤，而是面具。多宝丸并不想摘下他的面具，直觉令他恐惧，面具后面一定是他不想看的东西。  
多宝丸下意识地抬起手，在百鬼丸脸前挥了挥。有一瞬间他觉得自己这么做很愚蠢。  
“你是怎么弄成这样的……？”  
多宝丸心里很清楚百鬼丸不会理他，可仍然止不住想问。如果没猜错的话，他不是不想回答自己，而是不能说话。  
“你……哎呀！”  
刚说了一个字，百鬼丸突然便站起来，吓了多宝丸一跳。  
“你突然的干嘛！”  
百鬼丸抬起手，指着空荡荡的壁橱。戴着面具，百鬼丸不可能有任何表情。由于这个场景过于诡异，多宝丸几乎屏住了呼吸。  
百鬼丸左右晃着头，仿佛真能看到什么似的在屋中搜寻，最后视线定格在了身旁烛台，百鬼丸拿起烛台，拔掉了上面的蜡烛，屋内一下变昏暗了。  
“你到底想干什么啊？”百鬼丸的每个动作都令多宝丸不解，还没来得及质问，壁橱那边发出的“咯咯”声打断了多宝丸的思路。  
“谁在那！”  
即便害怕，多宝丸还是大声吼了出来。身影一晃，站在旁边的百鬼丸已冲了出去。  
壁橱角落，几片黑影逐渐聚到了一起，形成一个兽形，百鬼丸便与那兽形缠斗起来，木制的手脚比真正的四肢还要灵活，仅过几招，百鬼丸全然占了上风，很快黑色的兽形便摊在地下不动弹了。  
“这是什么……妖怪吗？”  
多宝丸懵懵地说。他走近百鬼丸，百鬼丸丢掉烛台，烛台上本该用于穿刺蜡烛的尖针染着妖怪的黑血。  
多宝丸嫌恶地看了一眼死透的妖怪，似乎是狸之类的化身，略怔了怔，扭身看向站在他身边的百鬼丸。  
“好厉害的身手！”多宝丸惊叹道，“我对你刮目相看了哦！”  
多宝丸攥紧拳头，一股热血直往头上撞，他兴奋得不得了。  
“明天和我切磋切磋吧！兄长！”  
面对多宝丸热切地邀请，百鬼丸自是无反应，百鬼丸绕过多宝丸，径直走到房间的另一头躺下了。  
“听不见还真是麻烦啊……”  
多宝丸叉起腰，吐了口气。还好，刚才自己端过来的饭并没有卷入到这场战斗中。  
多宝丸端起托盘，在百鬼丸身边轻轻放下，接着伸手摇晃百鬼丸的肩膀。  
“不吃饭就睡，明天怎么有力气跟我打啊？”  
也许厌倦了多宝丸的纠缠，百鬼丸坐起来盘着腿，比起与妖怪缠斗那时，现在更像一个武士家的普通小孩。  
“快吃啊！”  
多宝丸托着腮，催促百鬼丸，百鬼丸迟迟没有动。  
“对了，我忘了你看不见。”  
多宝丸端起碗，连筷子一起，硬塞到了百鬼丸手中。  
“菜在这里。”他握住百鬼丸的手腕，给百鬼丸指明菜的位置。  
百鬼丸仍未动筷，他转头望着多宝丸，“脸”上看不出任何表情。  
“你别管我，我不饿。”多宝丸咧嘴笑了，“家里有饭，我等下再吃。”  
“兄长，我叫多宝丸，你叫什么名字？”  
为了让百鬼丸明白，多宝丸握着百鬼丸的一只手，向地上划了几下。  
百鬼丸放下碗筷，伸出木质的食指，在地上一笔一划地慢慢写起来。  
“百……鬼……丸。”多宝丸跟着念了出来。  
好奇怪的名字。  
作为交换，多宝丸又扶着百鬼丸的义手，慢慢地写起了自己的名字。  
“说好了，明天和我比试哦！还有兄长，你这剑术是谁教的？”  
多宝丸望着一口口吞咽饭菜的百鬼丸，脸上泛起了期待的红潮。  
“少爷，少爷！”  
门后面传来了随从的声音。  
“刚才听到这里有动静，您没事吧！”  
“没事！有只狸猫进来了而已。”  
多宝丸又看了看屋角妖怪的尸体，随口敷衍，心想今晚无论如何这里是没法睡了。  
此时百鬼丸已吃完饭，多宝丸牵起了他的手。  
“走吧，去找母亲，兄长你跟我睡，万一妖怪再来，就让它们尝尝我的厉害！”  
沿着走廊一直走，便能到达母亲的住所。皎白的月光洒在百鬼丸与多宝丸的身上，仿佛为他们两人披上了一层白纱。多宝丸抬头望了望天上的明月，又扭头瞧瞧百鬼丸，低声叹了口气。今天的满月这么美，兄长看不到，好可惜啊。  
“我们走快一点，兄长！”  
多宝丸攥紧百鬼丸的义手，加快了步伐。  
百鬼丸只得被多宝丸拉着走，他紧紧盯着那个握着他的义手，名为多宝丸的幼小灵魂。

 

冬去春来，眨眼间百鬼丸今年已十六岁，妖怪依旧时不时找上他，为了不给家人添麻烦，另来也为了方便斩杀，百鬼丸时常会出门游荡，而且一去就是几个月。这天，多宝丸又见到百鬼丸已经换上了平民的衣服，看样子是又打算出门了。  
“兄长又要走了？”  
多宝丸走到百鬼丸身边问。  
“这次去哪里？去看望那个叫寿海的人还是去山里找魔神？  
寿海是百鬼丸的养父，多宝丸听母亲说过，多亏了这位名为寿海的医生，百鬼丸才得已幸存。虽然母亲曾差人去感谢寿海，但均被寿海婉言谢绝了。“不再为武士而生”，据说是这么回复的。对此多宝丸表示不解。母亲为了顾及医生的恩情，所以从未阻拦百鬼丸出门。  
仅仅出于好奇，多宝丸几年曾叫手下人跟着百鬼丸，手下的回复相当无聊，不过借此多宝丸也了解到了一件事实：百鬼丸在与妖怪的战斗中，至今为止未曾落入下风。

 

“为什么兄长就那么强啊！”  
多宝丸趴在地面上，身体虽疼痛，却勉力支撑着站起来，重新捡起掉在脚边的木刀，摆好架势准备迎接兄长的攻击。  
百鬼丸却放下木刀，自顾自回房间了。多宝丸见状，也丢下木刀追了过去。  
“等一下，兄长！还没分出胜负你就要逃吗！”  
百鬼丸对多宝丸置之不理，他脱下一只义手，准备给装在义手内的刀剑做保养。  
多宝丸的脸色愈来愈难看，如果他不想在家面对百鬼丸，就只能出去散心或者等到百鬼丸出门。因为多宝丸住的房间，同时也是属于百鬼丸的，自从百鬼丸回家的那天起，他们就在一间屋子里睡，今天、甚至明天也将如此下去。  
“兄长……咳咳……”  
多宝丸咳了几声，被百鬼丸用木刀打中的地方隐隐作痛。百鬼丸抬起手，将手搭在多宝丸后背上，慢慢移动着，像是在抚摸。  
“少来了，”多宝丸轻轻挥开百鬼丸的手，“我还没那么脆弱，如果真动手打了兄长，别人会说三道四的！”  
“这个给我。”多宝丸抢走百鬼丸手中的刀，取来奉书纸、丁子油、磨刀粉与粉锤，二话不说便给百鬼丸的刀手入。  
一瞬间，百鬼丸真想看清多宝丸的脸。

 

“少爷，大少爷回来了。”  
“知道了。”  
多宝丸才刚进到院子，尚未下马，随从便告知了他百鬼丸再次归家的消息，多宝丸匆匆和母亲见过面，便急急地向自己住的地方奔去，他已经很久没见到百鬼丸了。  
“兄长！”  
多宝丸一进屋，就见到百鬼丸坐在熟悉的地方，仿佛百鬼丸从未离开家。  
百鬼丸听到了多宝丸的声音，他转过身。  
多宝丸惊愕地呆在原地，一看清百鬼丸，他便看出了百鬼丸的不同。  
“腿……皮肤……”  
多宝丸不敢相信自己的眼，他晃了晃头，怕是错觉。  
“是真的？”  
百鬼丸点点头，他慢慢朝多宝丸走去，当距离多宝丸的灵魂足够近时，百鬼丸突然被一股劲力紧紧搂住了，透过自己的皮肤传来的温度比想象中的还要舒适，一股热流逐渐从胸中升起。  
“真是太好了……兄长……”  
弟弟的声音哽咽了。  
百鬼丸伸出双手，在多宝丸的脸上不住地摸索着，多宝丸笑着拉开百鬼丸的手。  
“我很好！兄长也能听见我说话了吧！”  
百鬼丸眨眨眼睛，示意听到了。  
“兄长已经见过母亲了？她一定很高兴！”  
多宝丸正要转身去找母亲，百鬼丸却拉住了他的胳膊。  
百鬼丸摇摇头。  
“你没见母亲？父亲呢？为什么？”  
多宝丸虽不解，也知道问他也是枉然。  
百鬼丸指指腰间的刀，又指了指外面。  
“你的意思是等下就要走？”  
一阵焦急的感觉从背心窜起。  
“这么着急作什么，住几天再走啊！”  
百鬼丸再次坚决地摇头。  
突然间多宝丸觉得百鬼丸很陌生，这几年百鬼丸离家的时候越来越长，甚至一年间兄弟仅能相聚一次。百鬼丸在外面是怎么过的，他吃什么用什么和什么人打交道，多宝丸一概不知，百鬼丸不会说话，更无法告诉他。今天百鬼丸的身体回来得更完整，多宝丸本应觉得很高兴的。  
“至少今晚……好了好了，你爱去哪里就去哪里吧！”  
多宝丸暗自生气，他从小到大还没开口求过什么人，自尊心不许他这样。他干脆坐下来，背对着百鬼丸，这样就不用看到那张让人不爽的脸了。  
过了一会，身后似乎没动静了。  
多宝丸叹了口气，心中估摸着百鬼丸已经走远了。他默默转过身，眼前猝不及防地出现了百鬼丸放大的脸。  
“啊啊啊啊！”  
百鬼丸蹲在他面前，听到多宝丸杀人似的大叫，百鬼丸捂住双耳，皱着眉盯着他。  
“兄长怎么还没走？”  
多宝丸往后蹭了蹭，心脏咚咚狂跳。百鬼丸将耳朵捂得更紧了。  
心脏总算渐渐平复下来，多宝丸咳了一声作为掩饰。  
“不走了？我可没留兄长啊！”  
百鬼丸捂着耳朵一动不动的样子简直像尊泥塑，惹得多宝丸“噗”的一声笑了出来。  
“就这么不想听我的声音吗？”  
无视百鬼丸嫌恶他的神情，恶作剧之心逐渐占了上风。多宝丸本想站起来，绕到百鬼丸身后大叫一声，但站起来前不小心踩到了袴角，脚下一滑，重重地跌在了百鬼丸的身上，百鬼丸毫无防备，承受不了多宝丸突然扑过来的重量，于是整个身体向后仰倒，后脑结结实实地磕到地上，发出一声闷响。  
“抱歉，兄长，没事吧！”  
多宝丸从百鬼丸的怀里抬起脸，俯视着百鬼丸。百鬼丸只觉得脑袋一阵眩晕，剧烈的痛感从后脑蔓延到整个上身，他想大声喊叫，但无奈叫不出来。多宝丸喊他“兄长”的声音不断地在他脑子里回荡。百鬼丸捂住脸，他开始后悔留下来了。多宝丸见他这样，还以为他脸上也被什么东西划伤了。于是多宝丸强行拉开百鬼丸的两只手腕，按在百鬼丸头两侧，低下头认真地在百鬼丸的脸上寻找着并不存在的伤口。虽然看不见，百鬼丸还是清楚地感觉到了多宝丸的呼吸，热气呼在脸部的皮肤上，百鬼丸只觉得浑身的血气直往脸上冲。多宝丸不知百鬼丸心里在想什么，仍在检查着兄长的头和脸，视线下移，百鬼丸衣襟之下的皮肤引起了多宝丸注意。  
“这……”  
多宝丸一怔，为了看得更清楚，他扯开百鬼丸的衣襟，百鬼丸苍白瘦削的胸口暴露在了多宝丸眼下，一道细长的伤口横在胸前，皮肤切口整齐，看了便知是利刃所为，重要的是伤口还在化脓。  
忽然腹部一痛，几乎被百鬼丸踢翻。  
“干嘛啊，兄长！”  
多宝丸揉着肚子勉强爬起来，百鬼丸也靠着墙坐起来了，捂着后脑，显得很痛苦。  
“我为了你好才帮你看啊！”  
多宝丸嚷嚷着，忽然他愣住了。  
兄长的脸色本来是苍白的，如今却像染上红霞那般。  
“兄、兄长……”  
回想刚才发生的事，多宝丸觉得舌头似乎打了结，“我不是……故意……”  
百鬼丸紧紧抿着嘴，头发遮着脸，看不出他的表情。  
多宝丸终于回过神，百鬼丸听着他“咚咚咚”地跑出门，又“咚咚咚”地跑回来。  
连这里也不得安宁啊。百鬼丸叹了口气，他本以为属于他和多宝丸的这间屋子应该会比森林清静些。林中各种动物来来往往，而这里只需要忍受多宝丸。  
“我把药拿来了！兄长！”  
百鬼丸推开了多宝丸的手。  
“别固执了，兄长。”多宝丸又强行拉开他的手腕，“伤口需要处理好，再拖延下去就不好办了。”  
到底是谁更固执。百鬼丸抬起手，他忽然想摸摸弟弟烦人的脸，然而他的手再次被弟弟无情地打开了。  
“疼吗？”多宝丸一边帮百鬼丸上药，一边不时抬头望望百鬼丸的表情，如果百鬼丸呲牙咧嘴，就说明药放多了。  
“好了，暂时先这样应急，明天医生来了，再给你处理一下。”他顿了顿，“兄长要保护好身体，不然母亲会伤心的。”说到后面声音越来越小，百鬼丸尚未回家时的记忆，在多宝丸的脑海中闪过。  
弟弟终于安静下来了，百鬼丸反而有些不自在。他想了想，将缠绕着左边义肢的绷带解开，卸下义手，将装有刀的上肢横在多宝丸眼前。  
“兄长的刀……”  
多宝丸轻笑了一声，将刀小心地拆下，接着取出他自己常用的刀剑手入盒，为百鬼丸的刀手入。无须多言，这种事他再熟悉不过了。  
多宝丸专注地擦拭着百鬼丸的刀，而未见到百鬼丸唇角泛起的微笑。

 

这几夜多宝丸一直没睡好觉。  
闭上眼总会想起百鬼丸的伤情，那天百鬼丸或许半夜便离开了，并没等到医生来。后来多宝丸询问了医生，医生回答伤口如果不处理好，会有发烧的可能。一想到百鬼丸在野外发烧却没药医治，自己又不在身边，岂止不是糟糕。  
好不容易捱到天亮，多宝丸决定亲自骑马探寻百鬼丸的行踪，最近只要一想到兄长，心中便莫名泛起一阵澎湃。  
多宝丸一面走，一面向路人打探，多数平民畏惧武士，面对多宝丸的询问，除了不知道和发抖以外什么都不会说不会做。幸运的是，再过不远便可到达己方军队的驻扎地，到了那边，或许可以探听出有关百鬼丸的什么。想起兄长，多宝丸情不自禁地拉紧了缰绳。  
山路崎岖，马走起来很慢，再走下去，多宝丸只得放弃骑马转而步行，他环视四周，只有泥泞的土路与密林与他做伴。多宝丸犹豫不决，下马步行虽会比较快，却也许会给自己带来未知的危险，在国境边上，还是小心些好。选择绕路的话，恐怕后天也到不了己方军营，他不能独身在外面停留太长时间，毕竟是瞒着父母与手下偷溜出来的。  
多宝丸察觉到了一阵脚步声，声音逐渐逼近。多宝丸停住脚步，下意识将手放在刀柄上，万一有危险，就利用自己的身份。多宝丸绕到一颗大树后面，屏住呼吸，仔细听着动静。一小队武士从他身后经过，那群人似乎朝着旁边山上的破屋去了。要做什么？那破屋里能有什么？多宝丸不想与那群武士正面相对，决定等那群人下来之后再上去一探究竟。  
多宝丸藏在树后，左等右等，可那群人就是不下来。多宝丸不耐烦了，决定把马牵得再远一些，然后上去查探一下。就在多宝丸牵马时，他忽然嗅到了一阵焦味，回头远望，那间破屋已起火，浓烟滚滚而上。那群人大概已经走了吧，多宝丸心想，打算现在就上去看看。  
尚未走到破屋前，多宝丸心中已暗叫不好，血腥味直直撞脑，说不定会把自己牵连进去。他本想立即返回，却被一声声男人的怒吼绊住了脚。这个声音多宝丸从未耳闻，却令他心脏狂跳。他找了一条不起眼的小路，绕过去，探到了声音的来源——百鬼丸全身染满血红，抱着一个女子落泪。多宝丸一时无法相信自己的眼睛，在他记忆中，从未见过百鬼丸哭。  
多宝丸怔怔地盯着百鬼丸哭泣的脸，一时间头脑一片空白，甚至忘了自己是怎么下的山。  
多宝丸失魂落魄地走在山路间，眼前挥之不去的是百鬼丸的泣颜，他揪紧自己的胸前的衣服，只为了能够减轻一点心中的疼痛。  
那群已经断成碎片的武士也好，红衣女子也好，那个百鬼丸身旁的小女孩也好……他全都不在乎，如果百鬼丸想，多宝丸只希望死去的人立刻全部复活。愿望是美好的，可于现在已无用。  
身边树丛中阵阵窸窣，多宝丸终于从百鬼丸的世界中苏醒，回过神来时已拔刀出鞘，只用余光便明白藏在树丛后面的东西不是人，是被血味吸引过来的妖怪。他转身面向树丛。  
“想死的话就把脖子伸过来。”  
多宝丸对妖怪举起了刀。

 

多宝丸心不在焉地骑着马，回家的路上只想着百鬼丸，百鬼丸的眼泪仍在脑海中一遍遍回放。如果我早一点上去，也许那些人不会死，兄长也就不会哭了。不，那女人和小孩们都是做什么的？看铠甲样式，那群武士是自己人，万一和兄长在一起的女人与小孩们是敌人的话我又……不可能……多宝丸自觉心烦意乱，好在距离百鬼丸立嗣的日子越来越近，当百鬼丸成为嗣子后，多宝丸便能有更多的时间陪在百鬼丸身边了。要提醒父亲尽快给兄长立嗣。多宝丸定了定心，踢踢马肚子，催促马快步前行。

 

“父亲在哪里？”  
一进家门，多宝丸便询问家仆，而家仆并不知情。反而是出来迎接自己的随从接过了话头。  
“少爷，主公似乎是往后山去了。”  
“后山？那里有什么？”  
“属下不知。”  
“我去找父亲，备马！”  
“您身上的血是……”  
“还要我再说一次吗？备马！”  
身上尽管沾上了血和污渍，多宝丸还是顾不上换衣服，马一牵来，他立即往后山奔去。  
终于在后山山脚下，多宝丸找到了父亲常骑的马。父亲把马拴在这里，一个人上了山。多宝丸仰头望着向山顶蜿蜒的级级台阶，匆匆踏上去。

 

沿路的所有佛堂、小屋都搜索遍了，仍没父亲的身影，就在他怀疑是不是随从看错了的时候，刚巧穿过一个小院，赫然发现一间小小的祠堂。  
“地狱堂。”  
多宝丸喃喃地念着牌匾。不知父亲是否在这里。  
“父亲！”  
推开门，醍醐景光就坐在屋子中央，屋中仅有几只烛火作为照明，映得整个屋子红彤彤的——与兄长落泪的地方有些许相像。  
醍醐景光回头，看到多宝丸，先是讶异，而后皱起眉头喝道，“多宝丸，你来这里干什么？”  
多宝丸面对父亲正坐，他稳了一稳，尽量让自己冷静下来。  
“父亲，有件重要的事和您商议。”  
“说吧。”  
“父亲，家中立嗣的事……”  
醍醐景光摆了摆手，“这个不用你操心，我自有安排，”他盯着多宝丸，低笑了一声，“我的家业，迟早都是你的。”  
“什么……？”  
多宝丸不敢相信自己的耳朵，几乎是脱口而出。  
“兄长呢？”  
“不关他的事。”  
“父亲，兄长已经找回了身体很多部分，身手又好，比起我他才是……”  
“多宝丸，闭嘴！”  
醍醐景光大声呵斥，多宝丸只得低下头。  
“那种人不值得你为他多想！”  
“为什么？父亲，兄长才是您的长子……”多宝丸抬起脸，声音已有些嘶哑，“我愿意全力辅佐兄长……”  
“够了！”醍醐景光站起来，一步步走向多宝丸，他将一只手按在多宝丸肩上，低声道，“百鬼丸属于魔神。”  
“魔神……”  
多宝丸瞪大双眼。  
“百鬼丸是献给魔神的，他是这个国家与魔神的交易品……”  
醍醐景光转头望着地狱堂四周的雕像，多宝丸虽看不到父亲的脸，却觉得可怖。  
“回去吧，多宝丸，以后别再来。”  
丢下多宝丸，醍醐景光先一步离开了地狱堂。  
“可恶！”多宝丸攥紧拳头，狠狠地捶向地面。

 

父亲虽未直接说明，但多宝丸还是隐约想明白了这里面的关系。兄长绝不会是自愿献祭，是被人——被父亲献给了魔神。怪不得父亲对兄长从小便冷淡得出奇，母亲更是有话说不出的样子，兄长回来的那天父亲也并没有立刻见兄长。兄长心中一直都很清楚父亲对自己的态度，所以他才……想到这里，多宝丸差点指挥马匹掉头，扬长而去。如果他走了，母亲怎么办？战事又如何呢。  
我要为兄长想办法……会有办法的，总会有……多宝丸不断这样暗示自己。最终悻悻而归，家仆拿来替换的衣服，帮多宝丸更衣。换了衣服，多宝丸决定再去见一见父亲，即使被斥责，也要和父亲好好谈一谈。  
为了兄长。

 

“少爷，您最好不要现在去。”  
随从在走廊上提醒多宝丸。  
“怎么，有客人来吗？”  
“算不上，据说是个幸存的士兵，来报几天前发生的一件怪事。”  
“怪事？”  
“是的，那人大概吓傻了，一直念着有个疯浪人杀光了他们……之类的。”  
多宝丸心里一惊。  
“那个士兵是不是独臂？”  
“您怎会知道？”  
“父亲已经过去了吗？”  
“还没有通报。”  
“不用劳烦父亲，这点小事我来打发。”  
“可是……您也许会受到主公的责难……”  
“照我说的做！”  
“是！”  
来得正好。多宝丸下意识地用左手握紧了别在腰中的刀，拇指顶在刀镡上。

 

耐着性子听完了独臂士兵颠三倒四地叙述，多宝丸和颜悦色地对士兵说，“你幸苦了，去领赏吧。”独臂士兵正欢天喜地准备出去时，多宝丸喊住了他。  
“把那天的事再和我具体说一说，那浪人是如何杀人的。”  
“这……属下……”  
多宝丸对随从使了个眼色，随从随即会意，取来一把刀，递给独臂士兵。  
“比划给我看。”  
多宝丸命令他。  
“属下遵、遵命。”  
见独臂士兵举刀，多宝丸立即抽出自己腰间的刀，精准地刺向独臂士兵的咽喉。  
鲜血顺着刀刃汩汩而出。  
“敢对少爷挥刀！”多宝丸的随从厉声喝道：“来人！这人已经被敌人买通，是叛徒！”  
“为……为什……”独臂士兵尚有一口气在，血沫灌满喉咙，身体不断痉挛着。  
“兄长哭了啊……”多宝丸低声道。  
多宝丸抽回刀的刹那，独臂士兵的血液随之喷薄而出，溅到多宝丸脸上。多宝丸转身，甩甩刀上的血水，没再看脚下那具尸体一眼。

 

多宝丸知道百鬼丸与魔神的真相后又过了几日，这天他出门打猎散心，刚刚回家，心腹随从便悄悄告诉了他百鬼丸已在家中的消息。多宝丸精神一振，顾不得别的，将猎物塞给随从，一路小跑回到自己的寝居。“兄长！”  
百鬼丸垂着头倚墙而坐，听到多宝丸呼唤他，他转过脸。  
多宝丸一怔，只见百鬼丸的脸色比先前变得更苍白，百鬼丸见了他，张了张嘴，想要说些什么。  
“弟弟……”  
虽然百鬼丸的声音又轻又微，多宝丸还是听得清清楚楚，仿佛在耳中放大了数百万倍。  
再也抑制不住对百鬼丸的思念，多宝丸快步上前抱住了百鬼丸。  
“兄长……”纵然有很多话想和百鬼丸说，现在却一句也吐不出来。百鬼丸亦是如此，只是伸臂搂住了多宝丸。

 

百鬼丸已经很久没在这间卧室中过夜了，与多宝丸共享的房间变得熟悉又陌生，他仰面躺在床铺上，伸直手臂，像是能抓住空气似的握了握拳。  
“今天兄长就睡个好觉吧！”  
多宝丸走进房间，笑着目睹了百鬼丸奇怪地举动。  
百鬼丸点点头，闭上眼。  
今夜百鬼丸将多罗罗安置在一处好心的农家里，恰好琵琶法师也陪着她，应该不会有危险。农家中有对兄弟，生活艰苦却依旧乐观，听着那对兄弟聊着天干杂活，欢笑不绝于耳，愉快的气氛感染了百鬼丸，也使百鬼丸强烈地思念起了多宝丸。  
百鬼丸摇了摇躺在身边的多宝丸的肩，多宝丸揉揉眼睛，打了个呵欠。  
“兄长不困吗？整天在外面，一定很累了吧。”多宝丸笑着说。  
百鬼丸摇摇头。  
“说起来，我刚刚看到外面的月亮又大又亮，那么美的事物，兄长如果能看到就好了！”生怕百鬼丸露出落寞的表情，多宝丸赶紧补了一句，“等兄长夺回双眼，就能见到了！如果让我知道夺走兄长双眼的魔神在哪里的话……”多宝丸盯着天花板，声音渐渐变低。  
百鬼丸皱了皱眉，说起魔神，他发现多宝丸的灵魂稍微变混浊了。  
百鬼丸向多宝丸的额头上重重拍了一掌。  
“好痛！兄长！”  
多宝丸假装抱怨。  
百鬼丸堵住耳朵，翻过身去，给多宝丸留了个后背。  
“……如果我数到三，兄长还不转过来，那么我就要在兄长耳朵边说一晚上的话……”  
百鬼丸打了个冷颤，他忽然觉得这时的多宝丸比魔神还可怕。  
“一，二……”  
三字尚未出口，百鬼丸别无选择，只好重新面对弟弟。不情愿的表情看得多宝丸忍不住笑出声。  
“为了给兄长奖励，身为弟弟的我只好为兄长献声了，”多宝丸凑到百鬼丸身前，“兄长想听我讲点什么？”  
百鬼丸默默咬下缠绕在义手上的绷带。  
“……我开玩笑呢，兄长。”  
借着烛光，多宝丸清楚地见到了百鬼丸的微笑，多宝丸似乎感觉自己回到了小时候，百鬼丸的笑容仿佛一颗石子，在他心里激起了阵阵涟漪。  
“睡吧，兄长，明天我有话跟你说。”  
多宝丸钻到了被子里，背对着百鬼丸。  
百鬼丸歪歪头，弟弟至今为止还没和自己谈过什么正经话，明天也会和今天一样吧。百鬼丸也躺好，合上双眼。

 

魔神来了，百鬼丸急切地想叫醒多宝丸，但无论如何都发不出声，想摇醒多宝丸，却怎么也够不到他。百鬼丸咬紧牙关，举起手臂抵抗魔神，魔神以惊人的速度绑住了百鬼丸的四肢，令他动弹不得，幻影般的躯体几乎嵌进了百鬼丸的肉里，百鬼丸使不上一丝气力，努力睁开眼，发现多宝丸就近在咫尺。别伤害多宝丸！百鬼丸大吼，却只能发出一种奇怪的嘶嘶声。魔神几乎吞噬了他，张开腥臭的嘴巴狞笑。百鬼丸痛苦地闭上眼睛，却感到一只温暖的手轻轻拂过他的脸。百鬼丸睁开眼，心中阵阵刺痛。魔神将头变成了美绪的样子，眨眼美绪又变成了多罗罗、多罗罗又变成了父亲、母亲……无数人的灵魂在他面前闪过，最后，魔神变成了多宝丸，而真正的多宝丸浑身是血，在他身旁紧紧闭着双眼。不！百鬼丸对魔神嘶吼着。下腹一阵发热，一股从来没体验过的感觉冲上头脑。杀了我！杀了我！他近乎疯狂地喊叫，滚烫的泪水顺着皮肤滑落，魔神得意地笑声在脑中不断回荡。  
“兄长！兄长！”  
“多宝……丸……”  
百鬼丸磕磕绊绊地叫着多宝丸，他见到多宝丸的灵魂就在他身前，多宝丸边拍着他的脸边喊他，自己仍好好地躺着，周围哪有什么魔神？  
百鬼丸疲惫地坐起来，浑身像虚脱了一样难受。  
“兄长只是做噩梦了。”  
多宝丸发现百鬼丸出了很多汗，连头发也湿湿的。睡梦中忽然听见百鬼丸痛苦地吼叫，于是一下子便清醒了。  
“现在好点了吗？”  
百鬼丸点点头。  
多宝丸点起一盏灯，灯光昏暗，只能勉强照到他和百鬼丸的两张床铺。这已经足够了，他为百鬼丸倒了杯茶，百鬼丸一口气喝光了。  
“我没事……”  
百鬼丸轻轻地说。本想立刻躺下，但百鬼丸忽然发觉双腿之间一片湿冷，他伸手进去摸了摸，收回手指时，那上面黏着一片白色的液体。  
百鬼丸不解地看看手指，又瞧瞧多宝丸，多宝丸怔了怔，叹了口气。  
“这是……”  
多宝丸不知道怎么给百鬼丸解释，看兄长的表情，应该是第一次经历这种事。  
“先换件衣服吧。”多宝丸只觉得脸上发烧，心中怦怦乱跳。此刻他庆幸百鬼丸看不到自己的脸。  
多宝丸找来一套自己的衣服，放到百鬼丸手里。看着百鬼丸摸索着换衣服的样子，他又没办法做到在一旁干瞪眼。  
多宝丸轻轻吐了口气。  
“我帮兄长换好了。”  
多宝丸解开百鬼丸的腰带，衣服便从肩膀上滑下。苍白的肌肤覆上了一层薄薄的汗，在灯的照映下闪着光。为了防止分心，多宝丸索性闭上眼来为兄长换衣服。  
事与愿违，手指还是碰到了他不该碰的东西。多宝丸像被烫到似的迅速抽回手，可还是晚了一步。多宝丸清楚地听见了，百鬼丸的口中漏出了一声轻喘。  
“别那么吃惊地看着我啊，兄长……”多宝丸挨着百鬼丸身旁坐下，不知道该如何是好，“总之这是正常的……”  
百鬼丸坚决地摇摇头。  
“你说你从来不会这样？不可能，你是男人吧。”  
多宝丸甩甩头，他宁愿看不到的是自己。百鬼丸转过身，强行捧住多宝丸的脸，多宝丸只觉得脸烧个不停。  
“……”  
“知道了知道了！兄长真是……”  
多宝丸干脆一把抱住百鬼丸，百鬼丸稍稍吃惊，但很快便像往常一样从容。  
“……就是这么一回事。”多宝丸凑在百鬼丸的耳边，悄声为百鬼丸一字一句地解释，灯光暗得看不清百鬼丸的面色，可多宝丸确确实实地触碰到了百鬼丸发烫的双耳。

 

自长大之后，这是多宝丸第一次这么近地望着百鬼丸，百鬼丸咬着嘴唇，声音断断续续地从口中泄出，身体随着多宝丸的爱抚扭动，试图缓解一波波冲上大脑如潮水般的感觉。  
“兄长，别动，”多宝丸在百鬼丸的耳边提醒他，“万一弄痛你就不好了啊。”  
百鬼丸吞了口口水，手边的床单被他攥得皱皱的。  
“放轻松啊，兄长。”多宝丸手中握着百鬼丸的那部分，坚硬红肿，已临去不远了。  
“弟弟……多宝丸……”  
百鬼丸轻声呼唤着多宝丸，多宝丸心中一荡，左手慢慢地从百鬼丸的脸颊开始抚摸，顺着下颌再转到耳后，拇指轻轻按压百鬼丸的嘴唇，多宝丸望着百鬼丸的嘴唇随着自己的力气而柔软下陷。接下来，百鬼丸口中温热的吐息完全传递到了多宝丸的嘴中。  
百鬼丸不知道该怎样形容这种感觉，弟弟肌肤透来温度使他安心。他也许失去了很多，但幸好，多宝丸始终站在他身边，如果连弟弟都不复存在，或者他开始便不知还有个亲生弟弟活在世上，那么这世界对他来说，俨然同地狱无甚差别。  
最后，百鬼丸在多宝丸的手中释放了全部，好不容易冷却下来的身体又一次变得汗津津的，比噩梦那时不同，现在心中有了一股暖意。  
“都是兄长不好。”  
说着多宝丸拉开百鬼丸的腿，百鬼丸心里一惊，推了推多宝丸的肩。多宝丸牵住百鬼丸推他的那只手，然后拉向了自己的某个地方。  
小腹又是一阵异样，百鬼丸觉得自己今晚怪怪的，但又说不出来是怎么回事。  
一阵衣料摩擦的声音过后，百鬼丸自觉大腿被多宝丸抓着向他自己这边按压过来，这个姿势令他羞耻，却不反感弟弟这么做。  
“兄长，开始的时候忍耐一下，我会慢点的。”  
一些冰凉的液体倒在了百鬼丸腿间。  
“这是……？”  
“润滑用的，没有这个，兄长会很痛苦，我可不要你太痛……”  
百鬼丸还想问多宝丸这东西是哪来的，尚未来得及问出口，一丝丝痛感便侵袭入脑。  
“唔……别人给我的，我一直收着，今天是第一次用……”  
仿佛读了百鬼丸的心似的，多宝丸在百鬼丸的耳边低声道。  
下一秒，百鬼丸再次接受了多宝丸嘴唇的热度。  
“兄长……”多宝丸剧烈地摇晃着百鬼丸的腰，而百鬼丸认为自己仿佛要融化了。  
“……弟弟……啊……”  
与刚刚那次的感觉全然不同。  
多宝丸撩了撩百鬼丸汗湿的刘海，在他额头、脸颊与嘴唇上落下一个个短促热切的吻，百鬼丸下意识地搂紧多宝丸的肩膀。  
“兄长的声音，我想再多听听……”  
弟弟一定是疯了，百鬼丸拼命摇头，胸腔已然热得快要爆炸，太羞人的事他办不到，就算是多宝丸也不行。  
“……兄长是不喜欢我吗？”  
“我……”  
“那么我再努力一些，让兄长离不开我吧……”  
“……”  
“兄长……？”  
“……”  
“……兄长。”  
“……”  
“……兄长大人……”  
“……弟、弟弟……”

 

不知不觉天已露白，百鬼丸也终于沉沉睡去。这一次兄长应该不会再做噩梦了。多宝丸躺在百鬼丸身侧，盯着百鬼丸的脸好一会，直到百鬼丸的呼吸逐渐变得悠长宁静，他才安心地闭上眼，小憩一会。

 

多宝丸睡醒了，却迟迟不敢睁眼。以前不止一次，他清楚地听到百鬼丸留宿到半夜就离开了。多宝丸向身边摸索，如果床铺是空的，那么百鬼丸一定已经——多宝丸触碰到了坚硬的木质，他腾地一下坐起身，百鬼丸被他吓了一跳。好不容易享受一下安静的时间，又被多宝丸破坏了，百鬼丸转过身，不想面对多宝丸的灵魂，多宝丸先将手搭在他的肩膀上，接着绕过他身后环抱住他，散在后颈的头发也被多宝丸拨开，随之后颈上便是阵阵被吸吮的热度。百鬼丸自觉下腹一阵燥热，多宝丸似乎要带他重返昨夜。百鬼丸任凭多宝丸的手在他衣服里乱来，反而多宝丸迟迟没有下一步动作，百鬼丸转过身，盯着多宝丸，试图从那片白色中读出多宝丸的思想。百鬼丸摸摸多宝丸的鬓发，指指多宝丸的嘴，又指了指他自己。  
“兄长……”多宝丸看不懂百鬼丸的手势，脑里闪过一个念头，脸登时红了。  
多宝丸凑过来，试图吻百鬼丸。百鬼丸毫不留情地伸手掐住了多宝丸的脸。  
“兄长不是想让我吻……”  
百鬼丸摇摇头，同时皱起眉。多宝丸揉了揉被掐痛的脸颊。  
“我知道了，兄长想听我说话。”  
百鬼丸点头。  
“兄长不嫌我吵了？”  
多宝丸笑着问。  
百鬼丸捂住耳朵，用力点头。  
“这是什么意思？”多宝丸完全迷惑了，“想听我说话，却又嫌我吵？”  
百鬼丸不再费力解释，他扶住多宝丸的后脑，稍稍向下使力……  
一滴生理性的眼泪从百鬼丸的眼角涌出，划过耳际，多宝丸将它拭掉了，带点粗糙的指腹蹭着百鬼丸的脸，百鬼丸很清楚那是不断挥刀所磨出来的茧子。拉住多宝丸的手想要再仔细触摸，可手只是义肢，比不过真正皮肤触感得来的感觉真切。  
“兄长……你……”  
虽然喘息从唇齿之间进出不断，百鬼丸仍想听清多宝丸要说什么。  
“如果我死了，你会为我哭吗？”  
百鬼丸双眼圆睁。忽然忆起昨夜的噩梦，他抿紧嘴唇。

 

“兄长这就要走了？”  
多宝丸紧跟在百鬼丸身后，百鬼丸仅回头望了了多宝丸一眼，又迈开步子。多宝丸知道兄长一向是轻易拦不住的，除非打得过他。  
“至少让我送你……”  
百鬼丸停住了脚步。  
“备马！”多宝丸赶紧吩咐随从。  
“上来吧，兄长。”多宝丸对百鬼丸伸出手，拽他上马，让他坐在自己身前。  
一路无话。  
百鬼丸拍了拍多宝丸的手，示意他送到这里就好，多宝丸随百鬼丸一起下了马，吩咐随从远远地等候，他跟着百鬼丸拐过一条山路。  
“兄长……我有话要对你说。”  
百鬼丸坐在路旁的石阶上，望着多宝丸，等他开口。  
“兄长，请你留下来做嗣子吧！”多宝丸神情激动，恳求百鬼丸，“父亲那里我来想办法。”  
百鬼丸摇摇头。这和多宝丸预科的一样，不过他并没有气馁。  
“兄长身手这样好，不出阵作战太可惜了！如果我们都在父亲身边，那么周围的小国根本不值一提，武勋对兄长而言简直易如反掌……”  
百鬼丸站起身就要走，多宝丸上前一步，扯住了百鬼丸的手。  
“兄长要逃走吗……”  
百鬼丸甩开了多宝丸。  
“兄长！”  
多宝丸拔出腰间的刀，利刃直指向百鬼丸。  
“拔刀吧，兄长，如果我赢了，兄长就跟我回去。”  
百鬼丸面无表情地望着多宝丸。

 

山路的另一头，多罗罗左等右等，迟迟不见百鬼丸回来，便催促起琵琶法师跟她一起寻找百鬼丸。  
“大哥不会遇上魔神了吧！”  
多罗罗急得直跺脚，琵琶法师则不紧不慢地跟在她身后。  
“快一点啊！我们到前面的村子里打听打听，咦……”  
多罗罗一下子站住脚，琵琶法师差点撞到她身上。  
“怎么了？”琵琶法师问。  
“大哥和一个武士打架呢。”多罗罗说。琵琶法师“喔”了一声。  
“你不过去吗？”法师问多罗罗。  
“那种家伙怎么能打得过大哥啊，大哥可是连魔神都轻松……”  
“又怎么了？”  
“那个武士，为什叫大哥＇兄长＇？”多罗罗歪歪头。  
“这个嘛……”  
琵琶法师笑道，“是孽缘吧。”  
“和尚不去帮帮大哥吗？”  
琵琶法师却轻轻推着多罗罗，强行将她领到了另外的路上。  
“等等啊和尚！”  
“有些事，我们不在因果中的人是无法插手的。”琵琶法师说。

 

多宝丸瞥了一眼被百鬼丸打飞出去的刀，再扭头望望百鬼丸。除了输给兄长的不甘心外，更是为百鬼丸执着的离去之心而难过。多宝丸拣起百鬼丸的义手，走到百鬼丸身边，帮他把义手重新装好。多宝丸有着强烈的预感，今后兄弟再相聚，恐怕要很久很久以后。  
一装好手臂，百鬼丸便紧紧抱住了多宝丸。多宝丸回抱住百鬼丸，并轻轻吻了吻他的嘴。  
“兄长还没有回答我，早上问你的那件事。”  
百鬼丸本不想答。不知怎地，眼前的多宝丸竟和噩梦中的多宝丸渐渐重合了，百鬼丸紧紧闭上眼，再睁开，他盯着多宝丸的灵魂，张了张嘴，努力发出声音。  
“……嗯。”  
百鬼丸听见多宝丸笑了。  
“兄长找回来眼睛以后，记得回来找我啊，满月夜色……我想与兄长一同欣赏。”  
“嗯。”  
百鬼丸和多宝丸几乎是同时松开了对方。  
百鬼丸重新踏上旅途，多宝丸目送着百鬼丸的身影，直到彻底消失看不到了为止。  
与兄长能在六岁时相遇真是太好了，多宝丸想。  
假如生长在另一个，从开始便不知道有百鬼丸存在的世界，又会怎样呢。在父母的隐瞒中长大，自己会嫉妒百鬼丸的剑术、嫉妒兄长来分享母亲的爱与关注、最后走向修罗之路吗？如有一天因坠入修罗而与兄长相残，那种世界，和地狱没差吧。  
多宝丸豪不犹豫地跨上马，他要返回城中，等待百鬼丸回来见他，邀他赏月的那一天。

<完>


End file.
